The present invention relates to a fall-off prevention element of a liquid container cap, and more particularly to a fall-off prevention element of a liquid container cap which is an integral part of a content ejecting member of the container and can be depressed for the contents of the container to be ejected.
Containers are often used for holding liquid detergents, shampoo, hair spray, etc that are provided with content ejecting devices having caps depressable to eject the contents of the containers.
Referring to FIG. 4, a heretofore known content ejecting device of a container includes a connecting member 10, a straw combination 30 and a cap 40. The connecting member 10 is secured to the top of a container 20. The straw combination 30 includes a main body in the middle part, a straw 301 connected to the lower end of the main body and received in the container 20, and a connecting tube 302 connected to the upper end of the main body and passed into the cap. The main body of the straw combination 30 is devised in such a manner as to force the contents of the container 20 to move out of the cap 40 via the straw 301 and the same when the cap 40 is depressed. However, we are not going to detail the structure of the main body of the straw combination or show the same in the drawings because it is not the subject of the present invention.
The content ejecting device has a drawback that the cap will separate from the connecting tube very easily when the user lifts the container by the cap to take the container from one place to another. Consequently, the container will fall down to the ground to cause the user inconvenience and even get deformed or broken.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a fall-off prevention element to a liquid container cap so that the cap won""t separate from the container to cause the container to fall down to the ground when a user lift the container by the cap.
The container takes the form that includes a content ejecting device fitted to the main holding part thereto. The content ejecting device includes a connecting member, a cap and a straw combination; the connecting member is secured to the holding part of the container, and has an annular protrusion formed on the outer side of a tube stub sticking up from the main surface; the cap is movably mounted onto the tube, and has annular protrusions, which are formed on the inner side and arranged below the annular protrusion of the tube stub.
The straw combination communicates with the cap from an upper end, and is received in the holding part of the container from a lower part so as to be able to eject the contents of the container via the same and the cap when the cap is depressed. The annular protrusion of the tube stub will come into contact with the uppermost one of the annular protrusions of the cap to prevent the cap from failing off the connecting member when the container is lifted from the cap. Thus, the user can lift the container by the cap to take it from one place to another without risk of the holding part falling down.